


Gettin Cash & Bustin Nuts

by ylwtrbl



Category: Eric Nam - Fandom
Genre: CamBoy!Eric, Gen, Its a lot, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylwtrbl/pseuds/ylwtrbl
Summary: Eric's official first day at work as a Cam Boy





	Gettin Cash & Bustin Nuts

It was Eric's first official day on his new 'job', which he wasn't even sure he could call. As the clock continued to click by second, he wondered if this was even a good idea in the first place; he had been recommended to try it out by a friend since he was told it was a good way to pay bills and get bye, yet he didn't know if it was worth it. The clock continued to click each second making the boy grow more and more nervous. Who knew 2am could make a man so flustered.

It's was 1:58 and Eric officially had two more minutes until the beginning of his first cam. He didn't have time to back out now so he chose to go big or go home broke. Luckily enough, he knew there would be a decent sized audience for him since everyone just loves fresh meat, so he took the, agonizingly slow, two minutes to prepare.

Eric carefully looked at himself ok his computer screen, he studied the pink and white leash carefully placed on his neck, his eyes glanced at the top of his head where a small kitten ear headband laid, down to his naked torso, the pink pair of panties which matched the leash, and the pair of handcuffs, also matching the leash, around his ankles and his wrist. He wasn't sure how to feel about he outfit, but he wouldn't have time to change anyway. He looked at the array of toys behind the laptop before getting into place knowing the show was about to begin.

Eric's heart began to race, as the live started. His eyes traveled the comment section which filled with the names of people who had logged onto the live, to the quick hellos of some and the horny demands of many. He wasn't sure what to do at first so he gave a shy smile and waved at the camera. "Hello everybody, it's my first cam today so I'll do whatever you tell me to. I'll be a good boy for you I promise", Eric announced looking the camera lens before looking at the comments to see the requests that piled up.

The request ranged in variety, their were little things, like 'touch yourself through your panties' and 'tell me what a good little boy you'll be for us'. Other requests were much more extreme for the little newbie Eric; as the comments went by their was one that Eric had never tried before, but it sounded like fun so he thought why not give it a go now. "There was a comment requesting me to ride a pillow with a vibrator on my cock, through my panties, is there any thing else you want me to do for this?", Eric beamed being more genuinely excited for this and he expected, making a small smirk creep on his lips.

The comments once again flooded by making Eric feel strangely confident. He batted his pretty deer eyes, and slowly started to jerk himself off through his panties, letting out soft moans while looking at the comments; one in particular caught his eye. "'Put in a buttplug and don't come until we tell you you can', that sounds nice. Be gentle with me though, it's only my first time with this." He said, adding an extra little moan at the end of his sentence from his jerking.

And now it was time for the show to really start. Eric grabbed a pillow, his vibrator, his buttplug, and some lube, which was more difficult than expected due to the handcuffs. He opened the lube and put some on his fingers, he'd never even used a butt plug before, so he had no idea how it would feel but he did know how to prepare. He carefully moved his panties to the side, as he slid a single finger slowly in his ass, making a breathy moan leave his lips. He slowly started to pump in and out as he let out long deep moans. He carefully entered his second finger, making him fall forward with a groan. He was already out of breath, so he rested for a second, taking the opportunity to look at the comment section. The comment section was filled with praises telling him how pretty he looked stretching himself like this. He was never one for flattery, but reading these comments made him blush letting out a soft 'thank you', before fingering himself a bit longer.

Eric felt he was stretched enough so he slowly took out his fingers, letting out a whimper at the emptiness he felt inside of him. The emptiness was quickly filled though, as he was inserted in the buttplug letting out, yet another whimper. He moved his panties back on and positioned himself on the pillow, he reached for his new vibrator and turned it on pressing it nicely on his shaft. A shutter ran down his spine and a moan escaped him at the sudden stimulation. He didn't even know how desperate to be touched he really was.

Once he got comfortable with the vibrator, he slowly began to grind down on his pillow; letting out moans with each thrust on his pillow. Once he got a comfortable pace down something occurred to him. He had connected his vibrator to his live acc, so every time someone gave him $50 or more the speed kicked up for a few seconds depending on the amount. At the time he thought it'd be a great idea to get more cash, which is true, but at times like this he slowly started to regret it. And, with his luck, right when he remembered this someone bid $150, and the vibrators speed went to 10.

The sudden impact made Eric cry out and fall forward slightly. It lasted 5 seconds and it was the longest five seconds Eric had ever lived through. Each second felt as if an hour had gone bye, with each moan the left his mouth was another whimper turning him into a mess. Before he could catch his breath he remembered a tip he learned, always tell them thank you. Whether it be for the increase of speed or the money, manners we're always important for a good little slut like how he was suppose to be. He whimpered out a thank you that morphed into a long moan, and he felt like he could cum just at that, but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to and he hated it, but something made him love it so much.

Eric continued to grind down on his pillow, slowly picking up speed. His moans were drawn out and slowly becoming higher pitched with each grind. His breath was heavy, and his hair stuck to his sweat covered forehead; it was really a sight to be seen.

He was growing sensitive as time went on, and he wanted nothing more but to take off his his panties and jerk himself till he came, but he knew he couldn't, he had to be good no matter how bad he wanted to be bad. The want grew more and more as viewer after view bided over hundreds of dollars making him whimper and whine at the sensation; holding in his orgasm mixed with his own sensitivity started to send him over the edge, but he couldn't let himself cum, so he did the second best thing he could think of and he cried.

He felt so sensitive, yet so good, and all he wanted to do was cum. Luckily for him, the vibrator slowed down making him whimper at the loss of speed. His eyes then welded up and he let out a moany whimper as a tear fell down his face. "T-Thank you", Eric whimpered out, slightly shaking at the difficulty to hold in his orgasm. Eric stopped moving for a second to choke up the words he was looking for. "C-can I please cum?", he asked as another tear feel down, mostly due to the fact the vibrator was still placed on his sensitive cock. Eric wasn't sure how much longer he could go on, and he knew his session was shorter than most, since it was his first live, so his time was limited which the viewers knew.

There was a bit of a debate in the comments, which was rather quite hell for the little sub boy, and a couple viewers took the opportunity to bid him quite a bit cash making the vibrator, on his sensitive, leaking, cock, kick up in speed making a large honey moan leave him, as he fell forward. Luckily enough for him, the viewers kept their promise they made at the beginning, they would be nice to the newbie.

Eric slowly looked up at the comments, which was filled with demands and comments that he could finally cum. A small smile grew on his face, which once again turned into a desperate moan; he mumbled another 'thank you' and placed the vibrator on his tip, making himself wince at the sensitivity. It wasn't very long before Eric started to cum, letting out a long throaty moan as he shut his eyes, making both his pillow and his panties a mess. He began to de-straddle the pillow be for remembering the puffy hand cuffs around his ankles making him groan. He whimpered as he slid the pillow from under him, making the warm fabric rub against his sensitive tip; he turned off the vibrator and down on his butt, completely forgetting about the buttplug inside of him, and moaned.

Eric smiled slightly, quite proud of himself for his first round, and looked at the comment section, which were full of praises and compliments making him feel a bit shy. He looked at clock on his computer and was quite shocked to see his hour live had to come to a close, so soon. Although he was quite tired he carefully thanked all his viewers for watching and giving him money; and with that he ended the live closed his computer and laid so his bed. He almost fell asleep, yet he suddenly remembered and slowly took out the buttplug making him whimper quietly, as he closed his eyes.


End file.
